Lightning
|name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |type = Light magic, Thunder magic |rank = E |uses = Varies }} Lightning is a Light magic tome that debuted in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Overview This tome is also known as Light in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. It is a Thunder magic tome in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. A weak tome that possesses little Might, Lightning will conjure weak rays of light to smite a selected enemy target when cast. Counterintuitively, aside from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn and Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Lightning is as heavy or heavier than basic Anima magic tomes. It tends to make up for this with its high accuracy. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |4 |2 |- |✯ |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |Ced • Hawk |- |Vendor |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Homer • Saias |- |Vendor |Ch. 22 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M15 • Rimne |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Yoder |- |Vendors |Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Lucius |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Artur |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 *Note that it can be obtained early through the forge system |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Micaiah |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 3:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} Gallery File:Lightning (TCG).jpg|The Lightning tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Lightning (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Lightning in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Lightning Map (FE4).png|Map animation of Ced casting Lightning on Acht in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Lightning (FE5).png|Tina casting Lightning on a Loptyrian Mage in Thracia 776. File:Lightning (TS Animation Still).png|Alicia casting Lightning on an Arch Opus in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE6 Lightning.png|An enemy Bishop casting Lightning on Saul in The Binding Blade. File:Lightning.png|Lute casting Lightning on a Revenant in The Sacred Stones. File:Light (FE9).png|An enemy Bishop casting Light on Ike in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Light.jpeg|Micaiah casting Light on an enemy Bandit in Radiant Dawn. File:FE14 Lightning.jpg|Odin wielding the tome of Lightning in Fates. File:FE14 Lightning (Casting).jpg|Odin casting Lightning on an enemy Outlaw in Fates. IMG_2198.png|Saias weilding the tome of Light in Heroes. IMG_2193.png|Saias casting Light on an enemy Mage in Heroes.